1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and electronic device for voice recognition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as smartphones and tablet Personal Computers (PCs) are being widely used. Among other capabilities, the electronic device can recognize a voice signal inputted by a user through a microphone, display a text corresponding to the voice signal, and perform various functions.
Even when sleep mode is activated by turning Off a display such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) for the purpose of power saving, the electronic device can recognize the voice signal inputted by the user through the microphone, and can determine whether the voice signal is a previously-set keyword.
If the user's voice signal is the previously set keyword, the electronic device can release the sleep mode and concurrently activate an On-state of the display, and thereafter, perform a voice recognition operation of recognizing, as a command or text, a voice signal inputted by the user through the microphone.
The voice recognition operation can be performed through data communication between a server providing real-time voice recognition service through a network and the electronic device. However, conventional methods of voice recognition have been inaccurate, causing great inconvenience to users. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an efficient solution to increase the accuracy of voice recognition in an electronic device.